Thoughts-From-The-Dark-God
by Erebessa
Summary: Just some thoughts and stuff from the Dark Lord Erebus.
1. Why-Do-You-Like-Pink?

So this one will be short but I just wanna get this out there.

Pink was a terrible gem. She was a spoiled brat who bitched, moaned, and groaned till she got her own planet.

But how did she get it? By abandoning those around here that ruined her image as a Diamond: Pink Pearl, and Spinel. Both of these Gems were childish and would make her look bad as an authoritative figure, so she let White take and possibly break her Pearl (or she broke her and then just replaced her like a toy, we don't know the details) and she made this loving Gem names Spinel sit in ONE SINGLE PLACE for six THOUSAND years!

Like maybe I'd be a _little _bit more forgiving if she didn't force the poor girl to stand still in that one spot, or hell, found her a new playmate, it wounds be hard.

So, back to the planet she was given. AFTER getting said planet she immediately got bored with it. Ungrateful brat.

Anyway, let's go to her..."shattering." She faked her shattering to: "show Rose means business."

Personally I'm sure she could've done that differently. Maybe she could've actually STOOD UP FOR HERSELF?! She is a Diamond too, if maybe she acted like it instead of acting like a spoiled BRAT and throwing fits, she might have been taken seriously, and that's only if she even tried in the first place, we are looking at it from her Pearl's biased view after all.

Also, think about it, what if the other Diamonds used to be different? I mean we know that Blue was never so depressed before Pink did what she did, so she literally made Blue sink into depression.

But like, what if Yellow was never so short tempered? What if she was more merciful before all that? What if the stress of her blaming herself for Pink's death has just made her cruel?

What if White used to openly show emotion to at least Pink? I mean kind of doubtful but I did say what if. I mean do you think that White left her head while Pink was still around? I believe that she probably did.

But after Pink's "death", she grew cold and distant. Sure, how she spoke to Steven at first was condescending and all but you'd be pretty mad if you were in her heels.

Pink literally deceived and entire army of Gems into fighting for her by pretending she wasn't a Diamond herself!

She promised freedom! She promised a better life! Do you call being thrown into a mental Hell and then into a bubble is either of those things?! No!

Oh, and let's not forget about the Rose Quartz soldiers in the human zoo! Those bubbles are pink! Obviously to infer that Pink Diamond is the one that bubbled them!

She looked them in the eyes as she poofed them and then bubbled them, just to cover her tracks!

And about the human zoo, if you say anything about that being Blue's idea, remember: Pink did nothing to help them!

She just left them all there to die after Homeworld refused to waste resources on it any longer!

Now about how else she could've gone about this:

I mean think logically, don't you think the Diamonds **and Homeworld **would see that there is an issue when their own sister and Diamond turns on them? It would've been better and possibly more peaceful if she wasn't Rose! But no, she needed a mask! She needed to put those three through all that pain!

Then onto how she turned on her family. She left them for a single damn planet. If you say that she did that because she "loved" the earth then you'd be just confirming she's a childish brat.

Think about it. What mature, logical person would turn on their family for something so insignificant?

Don't think of it in your own human mind, think of it from Pink's point of view: she's a Diamond, destined to lead gems when she matures enough to be responsible with it(though I doubt that day would've come, she spend the past 6 thousand years avoiding all her problems to fuck human men and cuck her Pearl, who is still her slave btw), she has a nice life with her family despite her throwing fits about not getting her own planet, and god knows what else, and she has more influence than any other gem below her.

Why the hell throw it out for a planet? No, I think the "I love earth and don't want it to die" was just a cover.

I'm not 100% sure what she wanted out of this. Maybe to prove she was better than they thought of her. Maybe she just got bored and went too far. Or maybe she just found earth _interesting _and decided to be irrational.

She could've stopped the war at any second by showing her true self, but I mean...she didn't.

How bout that? Steven, a young teenage human was full on willing to give his life for something he had nothing to even do with but Pink wouldn't give herself up when all she would've gotten was some time in timeout?

She is at least six thousand years old, if she didn't grow up then, then she never will. She stayed the person she once was throughout all of her time on earth.

I mean she never cared about humans truly! They were all toys in her eyes until Greg came along. And even then, what if she just used him to make Steven? Like, she never actually respected him!

And here come that part. Steven was probably right ya know. She more than likely made him to run and hide from her mistakes and whatever punishment she'd get. That room just shows and tells him what he wants to hear and see afterall.

Maybe Pink Steven was just another mask of hers?... ok maybe that's going too far from anything that would ever be cannon but I mean you get my point.

Maybe she didn't know she'd be gone for good. Maybe she just wanted a break from everything and just left her teammates to mourn her while she relaxed in her gem but it didn't go according to plan.

Nope, she left him with an unstable fusion and a slaty Pearl who would OBVIOUSLY do something drastic like say, oh I don't know- try to rip his gem out?

Let him jump off a fucking cliff and not batt an eye? (Rose's scabbard)

Constantly belittle him for not being as good as Rose and for taking her away.

Your Pearl- I'm sorry, White's ex-Pearl was fucked up and you knew it Pink.

And on the case of Pearl, she put the poor gem on this emotional roller coaster, pretending she loved her but only ever expressing love to humans, eventually settling for Greg instead of Pearl, the gem who had been in her life for all that time...talk about an ultimate friend zone.

Now let's think about it this way. Pink always told them that there was no way to cure corruption, that her healing tears couldn't do it. If the Diamonds knew how to undo them so did she.

No, she hid that fact from them. When the gems would reform like Centi would, she'd hide that so Pearl would never bring up that with the other Diamonds she could fix them.

She was so stubborn that instead of trying to go to the Diamonds for help, she just let all the corrupted gems stay that way and imprisoned.

She could've ended all this any time she wanted but she didn't. She was selfish and stubborn.

Don't say it was for the freedom of gems, because they are worse off corrupted than working under the Diamonds. She lost the war and was still too stubborn to fully admit defeat by giving herself up.

Anyway, if you have any arguments on how she was a good person, leave it in the comments, and I'll tell you why she's not.

And as always, have a good morning, evening, night, or afternoon, and I'll see all of you again really soon.

In my other story...


	2. Pink-Diamond-The-Diamond-of-Death?

So basically you might think I'm crazy, right?

Well think about it, Yellow controls the physical form, Blue controls the emotions, White controls minds.

So if each give their power to make Gems, then who makes the gem? Pink.

She made a gem out of the nutrients from from a fist full of dirt for fucks sake! It being inanimate is just helping this theory.

So that's all good, I mean she makes gems, why would she be the Diamond of Death?

Well Blue can ruin their emotions, Yellow can destroy the physical form, and White can break their minds...so if they can destroy their respective creations, then so could Pink.

Think about it, they didn't mean to have corruption, they even said they didn't know.

They also said that it was supposed to completely destroy all gems on the planet, but it didn't.

So since it didn't, and it only destroyed their emotions (making them angry and hostile) their forms (turning them into beasts) and their minds (unable to remember who they were). But their gems stayed intact.

Why? Cause the Diamond who's power is creating the gem wasn't apart of the attack! Meaning that if she was, it would've destroyed the gem as well.

So if her role in that attack would've even to destroy the gems then that would be on of her powers, wouldn't it?

I mean if her role in that was to destroy the gem, then why wouldn't she be able to do it outside of that? Yellow, Blue, and, White can.

Now the issue you may be having is, "Well Yellow's power can't warp their physical forms, just destroy them."

Well that brings me to my next theory, Yellow had nothing to do with the corruption, it was just White and Blue.

Sure, Yellow poofed them all and for all I know maybe without her doing the poofing the gems would've looked normal and just be feral gems who just seek to destroy, but for the sake of covering everything I'm including this.

Yellow just poofed them, the reason they look that way could just be because they don't know what they look like so they just turn their form into that of their emotions: "Deadly Beasts."

So maybe Yellow is the most innocent Diamond in that attack. I mean outside of that, she probably took the most planets and was also personally in charge of the cluster so she's far from being the best Diamond.

The best Diamond when it comes to morals is obviously Blue. She'd be the only suitable mother out of the four.

I mean White even after the movie seems so sarcastic when she's talking about how she treats everyone equally and that's kind of annoying, Yellow is a short tempered war lord though after the movie she's a little better, and Pink was just a spoiled brat (I think White spoiled her personally, she is after all the only one with a nickname from her.)

Anyway that's completely off track. So you may be thinking: "Well Why has it never been acknowledged in the show?"

A few reasons. 1. Steven and Pink value life, that's their whole gimmick, how devastating would it be to just flat out say that he's a Death Diamond. I mean something like that should happen later in the show when maybe the other three Diamonds try to pressure him into doing the Diamond attack or something when some evil Gems rebel against this new era of peace.

I imagine it'll go like, "Steven, you have to do this too, without you everyone will just corrupt again!" (Yellow maybe White, but I'd hope White calls him Starlight still)

"I don't want to! I can't!" (Steven)

And there would be a back and forth argument till: "Why do you even need me to help?! They'll all corrupt anyway won't they?!"

"No Starlight, without you, we can't destroy their gems." (Maybe White)

"Wh-What?..." (shocked Steven)

"That's your power, the creation and destruction of the gem." (Any one of the three)

Steven will deny it, they'll tell him how Pink did the same, and eventually explain each of their roles in the attack like I did.

Not 100% sure where it'll go from there but that's just how it plays out in my mind.

Anyway, do you think this is plausible? Is there any holes you want me to fill out? If there is then just say so in the comments and I'll see if I can counter it. I've had this theory since right after "Legs From Here To Homeworld" I got to thinking about it when the Diamonds said that the gems were all supposed to be destroyed.

I already knew the role that the others had to play in corruption and that just left me to assume that White had control over the mind after "Jail Break".

Anyway as always, have a good morning, night, evening, or afternoon, I'll will see you all soon...depending on if I get any random thoughts anytime soon...


	3. Steven’s-Unknown-Power?

Ok, so in the episode Maximum Capacity, as everyone knows, Steven sees Amethyst shapeshifting into Rose Quartz, and understandably he's really upset about it.

Now while he doesn't voice his personal feelings on the form Amethyst chose, the look on his face says it all.

Now, Amethyst had just put in the next Lil' Butler so there is no reason for the TV to just 'coincidentally' just cut off right as Steven sees her.

Now maybe I'm just looking too deep into this, I was wondering about this the first time I saw the episode, but that's when he still had so much further to go power wise, now he's basically shown all his powers or at least the nature of his powers, none include messing with television.

So, since that would be such a plot convenient thing to toss in right there, I refuse to believe it was just a coincidence. That being said, what the hell did Steven do? If anything at all that is.

Right after he looks Amethyst in Rose's form in the eyes he slams his eyes shut in a kind of flinching motion, just as the TV goes to static. What is it that Steven could do to make hat happen?

Don't try to convince me that he was flinching at the TV, cause it seemed pretty obvious that he was trying to avoid looking at Amethyst when she was shaped like Rose, plus it happened maybe a second later.

I am fully convinced that he did something, I just don't know what the hell that could be. Any ideas, please give me them.

Before I go, I just remembered it was likely him who kept the power out in the town, so now I'm certain that he has some strange unknown power going on with electricity.

This is now the second time that his emotions had "coincidentally" been either for better or for worse when the power does it weird crap.

"Political Power", this episode had the power go out around town because of Pearl's EMP, and it wouldn't come back on for a while.

Now, Steven had decided to confront the Gems about them hiding stuff from him about Peridot, and only after they told him the truth did the power come back on. And it wasn't just like after a few minutes or something like that, it was right after they finished speaking, right after Steven felt better.

Now if both these thing that are so close together are just coincidences, then I gotta comment on the bad writing, using similar coincidences like that back to back is just lazy.

Now with both of these, it's getting harder to deny that Steven more than likely still has a power we haven't explored yet, something that isn't really related to any of his other powers, but still a power.


	4. Steven-And-The-Stevens

https/youtu.be/h8VxoOcW34o

Remember Steven and the Stevens? If you don't, I don't blame you, it's not all that memorable to be perfectly honest.

But watching it again for the first time since after it first aired made me think. This boy has a textbooks worth of mental issues he keeps hidden behind that smile and cheerful attitude, but I got to say this episode probably should've screwed with him the most, us as well.

Think about it, the Steven we knew from episode one and all the way up till then literally died, this is not our original Steven, that's the part that screws with me at least.

The bad part for Steven's psyche is the fact that he literally watched himself die. Not even just once, he saw at least 40 Stevens die right in front of him, one of them even begging him for help, knowing he was going to die.

Now to screw with us again, think about if that happened now, if we watched our current Steven that we have come to know and love over these past years die.

That Steven that was begging for help, that wasn't just some hologram or something, you literally saw Steven, knowing he was going to die, begging for our Steven to help him.

I don't know, I mean the way our original Steven was yelling as he died, that implies that it hurts too. So we just watched our little Steven die a painful death, and what we feel about that can't even begin to compare to what he must've felt.

Imagine watching yourself die right in front of you, that would mess anyone up. But as always, he put on his smile and acted like nothing was wrong, instead he was somewhat venting in his Beachapalooza song, talking about how he watched himself die.

I think that was probably the most screwed up thing he had to witness, but knowing him, he cares more about others, so it probably didn't effect him as much as say, watching someone get corrupted right in front of you, or stabbing your new friend in the gut because she wants to kill you, or even throwing a Ruby that youvseemed to come to like, off into space far away from her team.

Honestly this kid has gone through too much in his life, it sucks that he couldn't even get a single day in for himself after he fixed everything, cause in the end, that's his life.

His mother had ruined the lives of so many, so through out the first story of this hopefully many story universe, Gems wanted him dead for something that he had NOTHING to do with, he didn't even exist at the time of his mother's little war, but he had to suffer for her actions anyway.

Now, whatever Spinel's (movie Gem) motivation, she's after him personally, and I feel like there will be more coming for him after her. He will never get a break, no mater how much he deserves and needs it.

Eventually, even if he gets the chance to have one, he still won't let himself, cause every time things seem like they're all calm and it's his happily ever after, there's just another storm waiting to blow that away.


	5. For-His——“Nose”——sure

So like, I just watched the movie again...and Steven has tissues on his bed...so like is that a subtle hint at just how "grown" he is now, or do you legit think it's for allergies?

I can't exactly find a picture, but if you look you'll see it. Sure there ain't no lotion but I think that would be too straight forward for a kids show.

What do you think? Steven has bad allergies, or did his dad finally lend him that book that we saw in the...second season I think?


	6. Strong-in-the-real-way

You know, I've been thinking about it and... well is Pink Steven really the strongest Steven can ever be?

He's described by everyone's a this emotionless powerhouse that's only strong because he doesn't have these human emotions to hinder him.

I'm thinking we were wrong. Do you know what makes Steven so unique? Exactly, his humanity, something that no other Gem could even begin to comprehend!

He might be stronger than Pink Steven. Now I get it, his human body gives him limitations that he may never get to surpass, but just think about if he could.

Now, you might be thinking I'm crazy, or maybe you've already caught on, either way, it's undeniable that Steven's powers are controlled and amplified by his emotions: something Pink Steven lacks.

So think about it. It's basically impossible for Rebecca to avoid a Pink Diamond Steven form, she's all about anime and in just about every fighting anime, the protagonist will have a stronger form, also it's been something that the fandom has hyped up beyond just a fan service, even before it was even revealed that he was the son of Pink Diamond! She'd be screwing the fans over royally.

So if Steven will have the ability to grasp the power of Pink Steven, then why wouldn't he be able to surpass that power?! His human emotions will amplify them, though the only likely candidate to bring on such destructive power would be his anger.

So what do you think? Will Steven get so emotional at some point in the story that he will surpass the very thing that's powering him, or is Pink Steven really his limit? With that question out there, would we really want whatever events that are needed to get him in such a state to unfold? I'm thinking we'd need a Gem tone shattered, and while I have a couple candidates, Steven loves them all and I don't want to see our boy broken.


End file.
